


high voltage when we kiss (cardiac arrest)

by lovebin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Seo Changbin, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Seo Changbin Being an Asshole, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, basically a smutshot, bin’s scared of commitment, felix is a hot soccer player, felix is all in, heheh, my pace era, oh yeah and, only a little, redhead!felix, smut with a little feelings, they’re in highschool in this so its underage but shhh its oke, title from bad suns, waterboy!changbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebin/pseuds/lovebin
Summary: felix smells like cherry chapstick and the air after it rains, and changbin is so downorchangbin and felix have sex after a soccer game, in which changbin is the waterboy and felix is their number one player





	high voltage when we kiss (cardiac arrest)

**Author's Note:**

> two parter,,,,,,might be three  
> should i do a separate chapter for changbin and felix to actually get together?
> 
> smut to be posted soon!

"good luck on that game tonight!" jisung, changbin's best friend,says as the brunette slams his honda's rusty door.

changbin hops onto the sidewalk of the school.

"why are you wishing me luck? you know i never actually fucking play,and I hope my team loses desperately—

jisung cackles.

"—you should stay so you can sit in the bleachers behind our bench and we can talk shit about the team.remember last time how we said minho hyung's new hairstyle made him look like a toilet plunger flipped upside down? why not do that again?"

the blonde pushes his glasses up on his nose and sighs.

"i've got that paper to finish by 12 tonight.im gonna come back before the last 30 minutes and we can talk all the shit you want,how about that?"

changbin rolls his eyes,but nods before waving at his friend as the blonde drives away,yelling a quick goodbye.

"hey,baby."

changbin turns around slowly,biting his lip to keep from smiling.

he feigns annoyance.

"why the hell do you keep calling me that?" the shorter strides up to his associate,shoving his shoulder and slinging his change of clothes over his shoulder.

felix grins.

"you love it.dont deny it.come on."changbin nibbles his bottom lip and stares at the freckles adorning felix's discolored face,jersey already sticking to his abs from sweating during warmups.his head buzzes a little from happiness as they enter the building,and the lights are off almost everywhere in the school besides the females bathroom and the locker rooms,due to it being the weekend.

changbin wishes he could explain how he and felix got this way.

changbin's getting on the soccer team is a bit of a funny story.he cant play soccer to save his life,but kim seungmin is a friend of his,and the younger’s dad is the coach of their school's team.changbin's overbearing parents chastened him when he told them he wanted to join music club, and then decided he needed to join a sports team,or face repercussions.changbin got seungmin to pull a string or two,and now he's the soccer teams waterboy.as long as he comes home every saturday night covered in sweat and grime,in a soccer jersey,his parents leave him be.

now,felix came along once seungmin's dad,coach kim, noticed changbin genuinely couldnt play soccer and tried to teach him with one of their best players.felix is,their best player and was nice enough to help changbin practice some nights after school.

it was a little hard to concentrate on kicking a ball with a sweaty,disgruntled felix in your face.

to make a long story shorter,felix and changbin had sex.  
multiple times.many times.

every personal practice after regular practice was spent in the locker room showers,with little to no clothes on. 

one day,felix asked changbin out.

changbin refused.

and since then,felix flirts with changbin every chance he gets.he's aware changbin likes him back,but all he can do is try to appeal to the older until he agrees to go on a date with him.

changbin is brought back down to earth when he feels felix's small hands sliding down his back. felix squeezes the plump of his ass,and changbin flinches as if be didnt expect it,shoving at the younger again.

"stop touching me, pervert."changbin's snaps, but there’s a lilt to his voice,and he can make out the silhouette of felix's gorgeous smirk in the bathroom light as they pass by,on their way to the locker rooms.

his hands still wander,and halfway to their destination, the redhead crowds changbin against some lockers,hands on his shoulders.

the raven pulls felix closer by his hips,one hand tangling in his fiery hair.

he can smell felix's cherry chapstick and earthy body wash.

"what're you gonna do,loverboy?"the younger pulls on changbin's own locks,and a broken groan gets caught in his throat.

"nothing, when the game starts in—

he squints at the clock ticking on the wall behind them,above the gymnasium doors.

"—15 minutes.you've gotta finish warming up.no need in you guys losing the game tonight and you blaming it on me as you bend me over the bench in the showers."

felix bites at the bones in changbin's throat.

"feeling needy tonight?want your little dongsaeng to fuck you against the tiles in the locker room?"changbin's rolls his eyes,hands resting on felix's shoulders.

"no,fuckface—

felix pinches his right butt cheek.

"—freaking ow you bitch.you can bottom if you want.just making a proposition."the shorter shrugs as felix feels him up again.

"no problem with that,baby.just wanted to see what you thought was best."the redhead kisses his throat once again,before changbin pushes him away.

"you've got a game,baby."he smacks felix's ass and runs.

felix growls at changbin's retreating back before following him to the locker rooms, dreams of being sucked off pre-game being crushed as he watches changbin engulf minho and seungmin in a too-tight hug.

when the older looks his way,he just sends him a too-tight smile.

•.*•,.•'*•

 

"dont ever make me wait so long to have you again."  
changbin lets out a breathless laugh as felix crowds him against the tile of the school locker room shower,wet chest against his own back.

steam rises from the small space as changbin is turned toward the taller and once again pushed against the wall.

"a little pushy,dont you think?"changbin bites,teasing glint swimming in his oakwood eyes.

felix shakes his head from side to side,eyes just as teasing.

"nah,baby—

he forces changbin's legs open with his left knee.

—i think im doing just fine."

too-hot water runs over changbin's face as he switches he and felix's spots in the confined space,snatching the slightly ajar curtain closed.he splutters a bit at the hair and water in his face, and the redhead laughs at him,own wet hair stuck to his forehead.

"we gotta find a better spot to do this."changbin coughs up water and saliva as felix switches their spots again, small giggles still escaping red lips.

"are you okay?" its quiet other than the running water and felix's deep voice,echoing in the spacious room, and changbin's heart swells heavily with affection.

he likes what they have.

he sometimes wishes it were more,but he's scared.  
scared of letting the younger down.scared of failing.  
so for now,he'll have to due with having felix's fiery eyes and fiery hands and fiery body against his,temporarily.

"wake up,bin."felix smiles softly at him,and changbin doesnt know if his vision is so blurry from water in his eyes or tears,but he blinks them away and hopes felix doesn't notice.

the younger looks like he does,but he leaves it alone.

his lips finally meet changbin's,and the raven sighs in pure bliss.

he's waited all day for this.


End file.
